UNA NAVIDAD DE LOBOS
by Maria-sama66
Summary: es navidad y Deidara se siente muy deprimido al no tener pareja.
1. Capitulo I

㈆2 **UNA NAVIDAD DE LOBOS㈆2**

 _ **Desclaimer: Este es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja es un especial de navidad ya muy tarde pero que decidi hacer, sera una historia de pocos capitulos!**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _La navidad ya habia llegado y la Familia Uzumaki se encontraban muy felices, pero para Deidara Uzumaki no era un dia precisamente feliz,la razon era muy obia era una fecha especial y que mejor que pasarlo al lado de tu pareja...claro el ser el unico lobo doncel de la familia sin tener compañero le deprimia mucho hasta esa misma noche que conoci a ese lobo negro de ojos carmesi._

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

Ciudad Konoha.

El clima era nevado y frio.

La gente ivan por de un lado a otro por las calles muy felices.

Mientras que a las afueras de la cuidad.

En el bosque.

Montado en una vieja camioneta, iva un joven de ojos azules cabello rubio y largo, peinado con una cola de caballo con un grueso mechon que cubria la parte izquierda  
de su cara.

Este joven era Deidara Uzumaki con 22 años de edad.

Ha esas horas de la noche el ojiazul conducia por el oscuro bosque, el camino estaba completamente cubierto por la nieve, pero eso no era impedimento para el ya que sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigia, cualquier otra persona en su lugar sentiria miedo de estar solo manejando a oscuras por ese lugar estan totalmente alejado de la ciudad, pero Deidara no sentia miedo alguno ya que el bosque era su hogar.

Llevaba al rededor de 1 hora manejando, divisando por fin una moderna casa con las luces encendidas.

Era la granja de la Familia Uzumaki, no eran personas de dinero sino gente simple y sencilla, que habian decidido vivir lejos de la civilizacion y del estruendoso ruido de la ciudad.

El pelirrujo pudo ver que habia otros autos estaciones frente a la entrada.

-Por lo viste este año tampoco faltara nadie-dijo con voz apagada.

Aparcando su camioneta un poco lejos de los demas.

Deidara bajo llevando en las manos un regalo que era precisamente para su pequeño hermanito Naruto.

De pronto algo le advirtio que le observaban.

Parado justo frente lago congelado se giro un poco, observo minuciosamente cada parte de la granja sin ver nada raro fuera de lo normal, solo unicamente la blanca nieve.

-De seguro fue mi imaginacion-se dijo mentalmente pero no del todo convencido retomando su camino a la casa.

Sin que se diera cuenta detras de unos arboles, una sombra grande y negra con unos brillos ojos carmesi lo observaban fijamente.

Subiendo los escalones Deidara toco el tiembre.

La puerta fue abierta.

-Oh, Deidara-dijo feliz un hombre de aspecto muy joven cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Buenas noches, Otou-san-sonrio contento de verlo.

-Buenas hijo...y feliz navidad-dijo Minato sonriendo.

-Eh...este hai...feliz navidad-inquirio de forma apagada.

-Pasa, hijo que Naruto te esta esperando-señalo haciendose aun lado.

Deidara se quito la bufanda y el abrigo marron que traia puesto dejadolo colgado en la entrada.

-Que bueno que estes de regreso, hijo-señalo Minato sinceramente.

-Eh?!, este si claro, Otou-san-

Pudo ver que como todos lo años la casa, era muy bien adornada para cada celebracion que se daba.

-Bueno hijo, ire a dejar tu regalo en el arbol de navidad...si quieres puedes ir a la sala principal tus primos estan alli-

La granja pertenecia a sus padre Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki quien fallecio hace 5 años dejandolos solos a el y a su padre Minato con su hermanito Naruto que apenas tenia 16 años.

Deidara antes de que su madre muriera el ya se habia mudado a la cuidad, pero siempre venia de visita muy seguidamente.

-NII-CHAN!-exclamo desde las escaleras un pequeño rubiecito ojos tambien azules con 3 marquitas en su cara como bigotes.

-Hola, Naru-chan...feliz navidad-dijo sonriendole.

Naruto bajo corriendo la mitad de las escaleras, dando un salto aterrizando sobre Deidara que lo resivio con los brazos abiertos.

Ambos cayeron al piso provocando un estruendoso y fuerte ruido riendo a carcajadas.

-Nii-chan, que bueno que viniste-dijo Naruto muy feliz de ver a su hermano.

-Jajaja, yo tambien estoy contento de verte Naru-chan-dijo Deidara revolviendole los cabellos.

-Naruto!-llamo Minato.

Los 2 se voltearon para ver al mayor con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria, a su lado se encontraba un chico de tez palida pelo negro azulado y los ojos onix.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no bajes asi las escales!-

-Jejeje, perdon Otou-san pero estaba muy feliz de ver a Nii-chan-

-Tu siempre tan escandalose, Dobe!-

-Callate! Sasuke-teme!-dijo sacandole la lengua.

Este chico era Sasuke Uchiha de 19 años de edad, era hijo de los fallecidos Empresarios Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, y un hermano mayor que Deidara nunca ha conocido y para su desgracia era el novio de su pobre e inocente Ototo.

-Eso no es motivo para que bajes las escaleras asi, que no vez que pudiste averte lastimado-

En eso un alto hombre de largo pelo rojo con tonos anaranjados, de ojos carmesi con la pupila razgada y 3 marcas en las mejillas hizo acto de presencia abrazando a Minato por la cintura.

-Ya Minato, no es para tanto-dijo al oido del pelirrubio haciendolo estremecer.

-Hola Oji-san!-saludo Deidara lenvantandose.

Este atractivo pelirrojo era Kyubi Uzumaki de 40 años y era el hermano mayor de su madre Kushina, quien despues de que muriera su Tio no dudo en quedarse al lado de su Otou-san, ambos llevaban una estrecha relacion de 3 años, cosa que a Deidara aun le seguia pareciendo muy extraño ya que ni su Otou-san ni su Oji-san eran donceles, pero aprovaba esa relacion por que podia ver cuan feliez era su Otou-san con su Oji-san.

-Y dime chico ya haz conseguido compañero-insinuio Kyubi con picardia.

El ojiazul bajo la cabeza.

Minato le dio un codazo el pelirrojo reprendiendolo con la mirada.

-Descuida, hijo...no hay prisa para eso-señalo Minato tocandole el hombro.

-No te preocupes Otou-san...estoy bien-dijo retirandose a la sala.

Naruto y Sasuke no dudo en seguirlo.

-Ya vez lo que provocaste Kyubi-reprendio Minato mirando al mayor acusadoramente.

-Oye! yo como iva a saber que el muchacho todavia no a conseguido pareja-se defendio.

-Pero ya sabes como se pone Deidara, tu sabes que es un tema muy delicado-

-Oye pero si tiene 22 años no puedo creer que aun no tenga compañero, todos en la manada ya tienen-

-Hai, Kyubi pero sabes que para mi hijo le es muy dificil...despues de que Hidan lo dejo, mi hijo esta muy deprimido-

En otra parte de la casa.

En la sala.

Deidara observo que efectivamente el resto de la familia se encontraban ahi.

-Deidara, que bueno verte primo-dijo un chico de cabello rojos como el fuego, los ojos aguamarina con ojeras y sin cejas, con un kanji de amor en la frente.

-Hola, Gaara-kun-saludo abrazandolo-oye como que estas mas grande-dijo separandose observandolo mejor.

-Primo, recuerda que solo soy 1 año mayor que Naru-

Este serio chico de ojos aguamarina era Gaara Uzumaki un doncel de 17 años de edad, era el hijo menor de su Tio Kyubi de su segundo matrimonio, la madre de Gaara habia fallecido al momento de parirlo, su familia le dieron todo el apayo posible.

-Jaja, ok primito y dime donde esta Sasori?-

-Mi Onii-san esta en el sofa...comiendose a la plasta rosada que tiene por novia-señalo Gaara con molestia cruzando los brazos.

Ha Deidara le cayo un goteron detras de la cabeza.

-Bueno, jeje ire a saludarlo-inquirio alejandose del menor.

Fue hasta el grande sofa color crema donde efectivamente se encontraba Sasori devorando la boca de una chica pelirrosada, metiendole la mano debajo de la blusa y ella con las piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo.

-Sabian que hay lugares que se llaman hoteles donde pueden hacer sus "cosas"-declaro burlonamente.

-Deidara!-exclamo Sasori con sorpresa separandose de la chica que muy apenada se arreglaba la ropa.

-Hola, primo me da gusto volver a verte-

-Jejeje, hai a mi tambien, primo-dijo rojo de la verguenza-y perdona si nos viste-

-Despreocupate, Sasori se que tienes muchas ganas de estar a solas con tu noviecita Sakura-

Este varon era su primo Sasori Uzumaki de 23 años, hijo mayor de su Tio Kyubi y hermano de Gaara su novia era Sakura Haruno una chica de 20 años cabello rosa y ojos jade, su primo era hijo del primer matrimonio de su Tio con nada mas y nada menos que Nagato Uzumari un pariente lejano, quien era un hermoso doncel pelirrojo por linaje de la familia, de su Tio Nagato hace mucho que no sabian nada, los habia abandonado siendo Sasori apenas un bebe para fugarse con una mujer de nombre Konan, Deidara  
no podia entender como era posbile que su Tio siendo doncel se fijara precisamente en una mujer.

Dejando eso de lado Deidara agradecia que su primo por fin haya encontrado pareja, y mas una chica tan linda como lo era Sakura ya que tiempo atras el pelirrojo lo acosaba constantemente queriendo que fueran pareja y eso lo aliviaba mucho mas ahora que el y Sasori ya eran practicamente hermanos, consideran la relacion que habia entre sus padres.

-Que gusto verte Deidara-hablo Sakura sonriendo.

-Tambien me alegra verte Sakura, cada dia estas mas hermosa-

-Jah!, que la frentona es "hermosa"-inquirio acercandose una chica pelirroja con gafas-debes estar ciego de los ojos, Deidara-

-Hola, Karin me alegra volver verte primita-dijo Deidara rio nervioso.

Ella era Karin Uzumari la rebelde de la familia tenia el pelo largo y los ojos igualmente rojos y usaba unas gafas marrones, Karin tenia la misma edad de Sasori y era la hija de su Tio Nagato quien jamas rebelo el nombre del padre de la chica, pero estaban 100% seguros de que el padre era Pain el antiguo amante de su Tio que lo habia abandonado cuando se entero que estaba embarazado, su prima siempre odio a su Tio y mas por averla abandonado y a su Tio Kyubi que ya hace mucho veia como un verdadero padre.

-AQUIEN LLAMASTE FRENTONA?! ZANDIA ANDANTE!-espeto Sakura muy enojada.

-A TI PLASTA PLANA!-

-QUE DIJISTE?! DATE POR MUERTA 4 OJOS!-

-Es por esto que adoro los eventos familiares-señalo con burla un chico peliceleste de ojos morados y dientes afilados.

Su nombre era Suigetsu Hozuki un tipo de 19 años muy extraño a su parecer, se habia casado con su prima Karin hace un año y desconocian cual era su pasado.

-BRUJA!-grito Karin.

-PERRA!-ataco Sakura con llamas en los ojos.

-ZORRA!-

-Karin-chan...otra vez estas molestando a la novia de tu hermano?-inquirio Kyubi entrando a la sala.

-Ella empezo Otou-san!-señalo con ojitos llorosos.

-Mentirosa!-espeto Sakura.

-Tu, callate frente de marquesina!-

-Te voy a...-

-Niñas ya basta-inquirio la suave voz de una mujer.

La recien llegada era Ino Namikaze de 38 años y era la hermana del padre de Deidara y Naruto, era una bella mujer de tes clara, ojos azul claro y el pelo rubio claro sujetada en una alta cola de caballo con un flequillo cubriendole el lado derecho del rostro.

Deidara siempre dijo que su paraciencia con la de su Oba-san eran tan similares que cualquiera diria que fuesen hermanos.

-Recuerden que es navidad y es una epoca para celebrar y convivir con la familia y seres queridos...no para que esten peleando como niñas de primeria-regaño Ino.

-Pero es que ella-protesto Karin.

-Pero nada Karin-señalo Ino seriamente-asi que comportate como la señorita casada que eres-

-Jump!-bufo cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

-Otra vez, Sakura-fea esta peleando con Karin-chan?!-inquirio un chico pelinegro de tes muy palida.

-Aquien estas llamando fea?-señalo Sakura golpeandolo mandandolo a estrellarse contra la pared.

-Y como siempre Sai, no pudo evitar abrir la boca-dijo Naruto estremeciendose del miedo por la fuerza que poseia la pelirrosa.

-Yo aun me sigo preguntando por me toco tener un primo tan idiota-señalo Sasuke a su lado.

-Estas bien? Sai-pregunto Gaara ayudandolo a levantarse.

-Hai...Gaa-chan estoy bien-dijo Sai sonriendole.

Una vena aparecio en la frente de Gaara, que le enserto otro golpe solo que en esta ocasion el pelinegro salio volando hasta el techo.

-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI! Y MENOS SI HAY GENTE MIRANDONOS!-

Deidara sentia pena por el Uchiha no se podia explicar como es que un chico como Sai quien precisamente era el primo del novio de su hermanito, se enamorara de su primo Gaara que siempre a tenido un caracter muy dificil y vaya que a Sai le costo mucho conseguir que el ojiaguamarina aceptara ser su novio.

-Bueno familia la cena ya esta lista-inquirio Minato asiendo acto de presencia-que les parece se todos pasamos al comedor-

-HAI, HOY ES NAVIDAD ASI QUE HABRAMOS LA CHAMPAÑA Y BEBAMOS HASTA AHOGARNOS!-exclamo una pareja mayor muy felizes y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Otou-san...Okaa-san, otra vez estan borrachos-rio Minato rascandose la cabeza.

Estos eran Minato Namikaze pelo blanco y ojos negros y Tsunade Namikaze una rubia de ojos miel y una gran pechonalidad, eran los padres de Minato e Ino y abuelos de Deidara y Naruto, que apesar de ser un matrimonio de 70 años si apariencia joven y mas la de su abuela Tsunade dirian que es todo un fraude.

-BIEN FAMILIA QUE EMPIEZE EL REBENTON!-exclamo Tsunade muy ebria con el puño en alto.

-Por Kami-sama, Madre comportate como le señora que eres-dijo Ino negando.

-Oh, vamos hija no seas aguafiestas!-

Todos se encaminaron al comedor para sentarse y disfrutar de la rica cena.

Deidara se quedado donde estaba soltando un pesado suspiro.

-Otra navidad que pasare en completa soledad-se dijo mentalmente.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

La cena estuvo deliciosa.

Su Otou-san si que se esmero mucho en preparar la cena navidaña.

Y el pavo estuvo delicioso lo bueno fue que la Tia Ino habia preparado mas comida ya que se necesitaba toda una montaña de comida para alimentar a toda una manada  
de lobos.

Todos se encontraban platicando entre ellos y el abuelo Jiraiya se encontraba platicando sobre su serie libros eroticos de Icha Icha Paradise.

El viejo vaya que se ecxedio de mas en sus platicas que Tsunade termino por golpearlo con la botella de vino para que cerrara ya la boca, alegando de que era un pervertido sin remedio platicando cosas indecorosas frente a señoritas.

Deidara solo habia comido poco de su plato, con el tenedor picaba la comida, estaba aburrido perdido en sus pensamientos.

Apoyando su cara sobre su mano se giro para ver como su familia reian y charlaban felices, vio que en todas esas caras reflejaban felicidad y sintio mucha envidia al ver como cada uno besaban con mucho amor a su pareja, vaya incluso sus abuelos a pesar de ser unas personas ya de la tercera edad se amaban con locura, como en esos momentos que se besab, no mas bien ambos se deberan sus bocas y su Ojii-san repartia besos por todas partes a su Obaa-san hasta llegar a los pechos.

Con las mejillas rojas Deidara aparto la mirada de la escena tan "amorosa" de sus queridos abuelos.

No quieriendo incomodar a nadie con su estado de animo tan decaido.

Deidara disimuladamente se levanto de la silla sin llamar tanto la atencion sin conseguirlo ya que alguien si noto que se iva.

El ojiazul entro a la cocina llendo hasta la puerta que se encontraba alli para salir de la casa.

Afuera ya comenzaba nevar muy despacio.

Deidara se para en medio de la nieve con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Lo bueno de ser un hombre lobo era que el frio no les efactaba en nada, ya que su temperatura corporal era de 40 grados, asi que solo traer puesto un mezclilla y un suerter azul claro de cuello alto, asi que el frio de la noche y la nevada no le incomodaba para nada.

El joven observaba la luna llena brilla en lo alto del cielo con todo su esplendor.

Tan entretenido estaba mirando la luna, que el rubio no noto la presencia de su Tia que se coloco a su lado.

-En verdad es hermosa, no?!-inquirio Ino con calma.

-Eh...Oba-san que haces aqui?!-cuestiono sorprendido.

-Que pregunta tan tonta-señalo Ino rodando los ojos-mas bien dime tu querido Sobrino por que saliste de la casa?-

-Aaah...queria estar solo Oba-san!-

-Eso puedo verlo muy bien-

-Oba-san...dime a caso tu nunca te haz sentido sola, digo nunca haz sentido la falta de tener alguien a tu lado-

-La verdad no...-

-Eh?!-

-Deidara recuerda que no soy de piedra...y tengo mis necesidades y amantes no me faltan-

-Pero Tia nunca haz tenido la necesidad de tener a alguien siempre a tu lado?!, no como tu amante sino como tu pareja?-

-Sobrino te dire una cosa...la verdad si ay, alguien que se me a declarado muchas veces y siempre lo he rechazado-

-En serio?, de quien se trata?!-pregunto muy interesado.

-De Kiba Inuzuka...-

-Inuzu...dijiste Kiba Inuzuka, te refieres al hijo menor de Tsume Inuzuka y hermano de Hana Inuzuka nuestros vecinos?!-

-Hai...y de una vez que Kiba y yo mantenemos una relacion de amigos con derecho-

-Pero si me acabas de decir que siempre lo haz rechazado-

-Muy cierto pero Kiba es buen amante y tiene un ecxelente cuerpazo el condenado-señalo lamiendose el labio superior.

-Oba-san!-

-Que! es verdad!-

-Lo se, pero no hace falta que lo digas de esa "manera" tan lujuriosa y descarada-

La rubia sonrio picaramente.

-Oye y no haz tenido problemas con Hana-san, por que te recuerdo que ella siempre te a odiado Tia-

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, tu crees que esa mujer es un problema para mi?!, ademas Kiba no esta dispuesto a dejarme solo por que yo no le caiga bien a la estupida de su hermana-

-Tu nunca cambiaras Oba-san-

-Por supuesto que no soy Ino Namikaze la mejor actriz y la soltera mas codiciada por todos los hombres-

-Jajaja, ay Tia-rio Deidara ante la actitud de la mayor.

-Pero bueno a lo que ivamos, en verdad estas asi por no tener pareja?, digo aun eres muy joven vive tu vida de doncel soltero-

-Oba-san, ya e vivido mi vida de soltero...yo ahora deseo tener una pareja con la cual quiero casarme y tener hijos-

-Bueno, Sobrino...ya conoceras a esa persona especial que tanto deseas, solo espero que sea alguien digno de ti...no como aquel desgraciado que solo jugo contigo-

La expresion del pelirrubio se entristecio al recordar a su ex-novio.

-Pero recuerda muy esto Sobrino...tu eres un cambiaformas somos seres magicos, eso es lo que nos hace diferentes de los humanos-

Fue lo ultimo dicho por la ojiazul retrocedio dando media vuelta regresando dentro de la casa.

Deidara al verse solo otra vez medito las palabras dichas por su Tia.

Y era verdad hace mucho habia tenido una relacion con un chico llamado Hidan, su relacion duro 3 meses hasta que descubrio que lo engañaba con un tal Kakuzu.

Realmente amaba mucho a Hidan y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de estar a su lado, apesar de que su familia se oponia rotundamenten a su relacion y vaya que no estaban esquivocados al desconfiar de el.

-Eres un maldito Hidan...-dijo Deidara con odio y resentimiento-yo te amaba en verdad...y tu solo jugaste conmigo-se limpio una traicionera lagrima que le caia por la mejilla con la manga de su sueter.

Estaba decidio a no lamentarse recordando el pasado, asi que cerro los ojos concentrandose.

Al poco tiempo dejor de sentirse en 2 piernas ahora se sentia en 4 patas.

Deidara abrio los ojos ahora transformado en un enorme lobo de pelaje rubio.

De pronto otra vez sintio la sensacion de ser observado, dirigio su mirada al oscuro bosque deduciendo que alguien oculto desde las sombra lo miraba, lo mas probable es se tratara de otro cambiaforma, la humanidad ignoraba que existian, ya que en todo el mundo habia muchos que se podian transforma en todo tipo de criaturas ya sean lobos, felinos incluso existia un Clan de dragones.

-Grr-gruño mostrando sus afilados colmillos caninos salio corriendo internandose en el bosque alejandose de la casa.

La nieve crujia bajo sus gruesas zarpas.

Su instinto no se equivocaba estaba seguro de que alguien lo estaba observando todo el tiempo.

Corrio a todo lo que sus patas daban.

No le importaba que estuviera nevando convirtiendo todo en una cortina blancuzca.

Todo absolutamente estaba cubierto por la nieve.

Deidara noto que ya se habia alejado demaciado, deteniendose sobre una roca, el azul zafiro destello sutilmente entre la oscuridad, su aliento salia de su hocico contemplando de reojo el terreno buscando con la mirada en derrededor, con sus erguidas orejas intantaba captar el mas minimo sonido que le advirtiera de la presencia de algun otro animal que estuviera rondando por ahi.

En eso vio como los copos de nieva empezaban a caer con mas dencidad, avisandole que una tormenta de nieve se aproximaba.

Sacudio su cuerpo que estaba casi cubierto del sutil manto blanquecino de la nieve.

Convencido de que otra vez su imaginacion le jugo una mala pasa retrocedio para dar media vuelta y bajar de la roca.

-Vaya...por lo visto el destino se empeña de que ambos estemos juntos...-dijo burlonamente una grusa voz.

Deidara se quedo petrificado al reconocer dicha voz.

Giro la mitad de su peluda cara, para ver si no era otra broma de su imaginacion por que si asi fuera el echo, entonces seria una broma demaciado cruel.

Al frente suyo se encontraba de pie un hombre de ojos morados, cabello color plata peinado hacia atras, unicamente traia puesto un pantalon oscuro sin camisa mostrando sus pectorales y los pies descalzos, alrededor de su cuello levaba un amuleto de Jashin.

-Hidan...-susurro Deidara apenas casi audible.

-Que gusto el verte otra vez...mi querido lobito, en verdad te sigues viendo hermoso en tu forma de lobo-señalo descarado pasandose la lengua por el labio, mirandon con absoluto deseo el cuerpo del lobo.

Deidara se estremecio del terror al verlo.

-Qu...que...que haces aqui?!-

-Vine a buscarte...la verdad mi querido Dei-chan, te extraño demaciado sabias-rio de lado avanzando hacia el.

Y el horror se reflejo en el lobo rubio al oir esas horribles palabras.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

-Que pase Dei-chan?, que no te da gusto verme?!-inquirio el peliplata con cinismo y burla.

-No!-mascullo Deidara gruñendo en señal de duelo.

Ante la reaccion del lobo Hidan dibujo una sarcastica sonrisa.

-Oh, es una verdadera lastima...por que yo si y mucho-

-Hidan...es mejor que te largues de aqui!-advirtio mostrandose lo mas amenazantemente posible.

-A mi ningun chucho me dice que me largue-

-Pues me importa poco si te parece oh no, estas en las tierras de mi familia y no eres bienvenido-

-Oh, es por eso que estoy aqui, fui a buscarte a tu departamente pero estas ahi...asi que recorde la primera vez que me trajiste a esta granja de mierda-

Gruño molesto ante lo ultimo.

-Y deduje que estarias aqui! y no me equivoque-

-Hidan, no te lo volvere a repetir LARGATE!-

-Pues eso no sera posible...Dei-chan!-respondio ya molesto-yo vine hasta este lugar para pasar un buen rato contigo y no voy a ir hasta conseguirlo!-

El ojimorado camino rapido hasta el.

Asustado Deidara retrocedio aun arriba de la roca que no vio cuando llego a la orilla de esta, resbalo intentando sujetarse con sus zarpas sin conseguirlo, el cuerpo del cambiaforma rodaba por la nieve de forma brusca y rapida.

Hidan se posiciono arriba de la roca viendo desde arriba como el lobo rodaba hasta estamparse contra un arbol ocasionando que la nieve callera sobre Deidara.

-Tsk, por lo visto sera a la mala-señalo saltando de la roca.

Abajo Deidara muy adolorido se irguio lentamente, para despues sentir como un peso extra se colocaba sobre el sacandole un gemido de dolor por el fuerte golpe.

-Te dije que esta noche vien a pasar un buen rato contigo Dei-chan-le susurro cerca de su oreja-y me importa un carajo si estas de acuerdo oh no lo estas-recorrio con sus manos el cuerpo del lobo rubio de manera muy asquerosa.

Deidara hizo el intento de quitarselo de encima suyo, sin conseguirlo ya que Hidan usaba toda su fuerza para impedir que pudiera moverse.

-Maldicion, ya estate quito!-espeto furioso golpeandolo en las costillas.

-Ahg!-grito el ojiazul.

-Asi quietecito te vez mas apetitoso-siseo con malicia.

Se aparto un poco del cuerpo del rubio para colocarse en la parte de atras y tomarle de la cadera levantandosela para tener mejor acceso.

Lleno de horror Deidara supo que Hidan pretendia violarlo alli mismo.

-No sabes como voy a disfrutar esto...ah...Dei-chan-gimio Hidan con la voz ya agitada por la ecxitacion desabrochadose el pantalon sacando ya su erecto pene.

La furia y el miedo de ser ultrajado a la fuerza hizo que el doncel se levantara de golpe ante el sorprendido ojmorado que no se espero que Deidara lo mordiera en el hombro derecho.

Aaaagh! maldito-grito Hidan poniendose de pie alejandose del pelirrubio.

-Eres un desgraciado! no se como pude llegar amarte!-exclamo Deidara con el hocico manchado de sangre.

El peliplata cubria la herida con la mano tranto de retener la hemorragia, pero la herida era muy profunda y la sangre salia recorriendo por todo su brazo, cayendo manchando la nieve formando una pequeño charco.

-Maldito chucho de mierda!-rugio Hidan pateandolo justo en la cara aventandolo a unos metros de el-vaz a pagar muy caro por esto-señalo apuntando a su herida.

-No te tengo miedo-gimio Deidara costandole ponerse en pie.

-Jajajajaja, ya Deidara deja de fingir, quieres aparentar que eres muy amenazante e intimidante, cuando solo eres un estupido doncel insignificante asiendose el valiente-

-Pues...yo prefiero mil veces ser un insignificante doncel...aun pobre infeliz cerdo asqueroso como tu!-inquirio riendo con prepotencia.

En eso Hidan lleno de rabia lo volvio a golpear.

-Ya veremos si te sigues burlando cuando te haga gemir de placer como una perra en celo-hablo sujetando con fuerza la cabeza del ojiazul.

Deidara estaba muy cansado para poder defenderse.

Con una mirada de satisfaccion el peliplata se dio cuanta de ello, que sin contemplacion alguna le solto la cabeza aventandolo como si fuera un simple trapo.

-Vete al infierno, Hidan!-

-No sin antes de aver disfrutado este exquisito cuerpo que tienes, Dei-chan-

En eso el bosque se quedo en total silencio.

Hidan levanto la cabeza presintiendo algo.

Aun tirado Deidara miraba a todas partes, otra vez sintiendo que era observado, creyo que todo el tiempo se trataba de Hidan pero al sentir de nuevo esa sensacion se convencio de que no era asi.

El ojimorado paseaba su mirada a todas direcciones buscando.

-Quien esta ahi?, sal donde pueda ver?!-grito sin dejar de mover la cabeza.

De pronto los ojos azules de Deidara se abrieron en grande al ver alli parado a un extremo de el y del peliplata, aun gran lobo de lustroso pelaje negro ebano y unos brillantes y atrayentes orbes color carmin.

Hidan noto que Deidara miraba algo con mucho interes, dirigiendo su atencion a lo que sea que estuviese viendo, descubriendo a un lobo negro mas grande que el rubio.

-Quien quiera que seas, largate de aqui que no vez que estoy ocupado-ordeno mirando al extraño con molestia.

Mas el lobo negro no se movio de donde estaba.

-QUE ME ESCUCHASTE?! LARGATE IDIOTA!-

el ojicarmin nisiquiera le prestaba atencion a los gritos del peliplata, estaba mas entretenido mirando al lobo rubio que lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a un doncel-hablo con una gruesa y suave voz.

-¿Que dijiste?-espeto Hidan.

-Que eres un cobarde al maltratar asi aun doncel-

-Maldito Idiota, pero quien te haz creido para hablarme asi-

-Yo...solo soy alguien que escucha la molesta voz chillona de un cretino!-señalo calmado acercandose unos cuantos pasos.

-Asi que te crees muy rudo, Eh!-hablo apartandose de Deidara quedando frente a frente al lobo negro-muy bien tu idiota seas quien seas, acabare contigo para que asi yo pueda regresar a divertirme con esa perra rubia-

-Sabes para ser un Cambiaforma eres un presuntuoso y un completo idiota-declaro aburrido sin interes alguno.

-Voy a patear tu pulgozo trasero, y despues afrecere tu sangre a Jashin-sama!-dijo abesando su amuleto.

El lobo negro bostezo sumamente aburrido.

Al ver eso Hidan enfurecio que de su boca salieron unos pequeños colmillo y la pupila de sus ojos se rasgo.

El peliplata de un rapido movimiento se quito los pantalos arrojandolos por ahi, mostrando su desnudez ante ambos lobos, al poco rato el humano desaparecio mostrando a un leopardo de las nieves.

-Espero que estes preparado para morir, chucho-rugio Hidan mostrando sus fauces.

El lobo negro se irguio ante el leopardo tambien gruñendo mostrando su poderosa figura, el felino a una rapida velocidad se abalanzo sobre el lobo, cayendo ambos en la nieve.

Incorporandose Deidara observo la brutal pelea que se llevaba acabo.

Ambos machos rodaban esparciendo y agitando la nieve a su alrededor, se rugian, se arañaban y se mordian.

Hidan salto sobre el lobo del lobo sujetandose con fuerza de la piel de su contrincante mientras clavaba sus colmillos detras del cuello del lobo negro, quine forcejeo de manera brusca tranto de quitarselo de su lomo.

-Te dije que te arrepentirias, ahora tu sangre sera ofrecida a Jashin-sama!-gruño con burla sin dejar de morder.

Y sorpresivamente sin esperarselo.

El lobo realizo una marometa en el aire quedando Hidan debajo para sentir el impacto al tocar el suelo, soltandose de su agarre del lobo que se alejo al ya no tenerlo arriba de el.

Hidan apenas y podia lograr levantarse despues de esa inesperado movimiento de su oponente, pero tampoco se espero que este regresara hasta donde se encontraba para tomarlo del cuello.

El ojimorado con sus garras lanzo muchos arañazos para que lo soltara, lograndolo pero no pudo impedir que le arrancara su amuleto que salio volando, terminando tirado en alguna parte entre la nieve.

Y la furia se apodero por completo de Hidan que rugio con ferocidad yendose sobre el lobo negro de nuevo, solo que esta vez el leopardo parecia ya mas un animal salvaje lleno de ira.

El de ojos carmin en un movimiento rapido levanto sus patas traceras y pateo con fuerza al leopardo mandandolo a volar, cayendo Hidan sobre el grueso tronco de un arbol fracturandose la espalda por el golpe.

Hidan se desplomo en el suelo sin poder moverse para nada estaba gravemente herido.

-Me imagino que ahora eres tu el que se esta arrepintiendo!-señalo el lobo negro acercandose.

-Pudrete!-

-Uh, veo que tendre que hacer algo con esa boca tuya-

-Que quier...-

No pudo terminar de la oracion ya que el otro con sus afilados colmillos lo tomo del cuello, arrastrandolo llevandoselo lesjos de la vista de Deidara que estaba impactado.

El ojicarmin y Hidan desaparecieron tras unos matorrales para despues oirse los berridos y chillos de ayuda que emitia Hidan, para quedar todo en silencio de nuevo.

Algo en su fuero interno le dijo que su a ex-novio lo acaba de matar aquel lobo forastero.

Al ver que esa situacion termino en tragedia, Deidara se puso en pie disponiendose a regresar a casa.

-A donde vaz?-inquirio el lobo negro saliendo de los matorrales al ver que el rubio se iva a ir.

-Creo que es evidente que pienso irme a casa-señalo como lo mas obio.

-Y te iras sin siquiera darme las gracias-

Un tic aparecio en el ojo derecho de Deidara que le empezaba a molestar la actitud de ese sujeto.

-Y por que razon tendria yo que darte las gracias?!-

-Por averte salvado la vida...-

-Yo no te pedi que lo hicieras! y si lo huviera echo no se la pediria a un completo extraño como tu!-

-Itachi...-

-Eh?-

-Mi nombre es Itachi uch...-

-Como sea no me importa-

-Por lo menos merezco saber tan siquiera el nombre del doncel que e salvado, no crees?!-

-Me llamo Deidara Uzumaki...¿satisfecho?-

Itachi asintio como respuesta.

-Oye Deidara el era tu novio, verdad?!-

-Que te importada, asi que adios Itachi-bufo Deidara dandonle la espalda comenzando a caminar.

-Vaya!, quien iva a decir que rescate a un pequeño doncel mimado!-inquirio Itachi riendo de lado.

-YO NO SOY MIMADO!-exclamo Deidara dandole otra vez la cara-Y YO NO SOY PEQUEÑO!-

-Efectivamente salve a un pequeño mimado-dijo para molestarlo.

-YA CALLATE!-exclamo con una vena palpitante en la cabeza.

-Jeje, en verdad se ve muy lindo enojado-rio Itachi en sus pensamientos.

En eso la nieve comenzo a caer mas rapido.

-Diablos, solo esto me faltaba-señalo Deidara con fastidio mirando al cielo.

-Que sucede?-

-Sucede que si no me apuro en regresar a casa, antes de que la tormenta arrecie mas fuerte-

-Bueno en ese caso, te voy a acompañar para asegurarme de que estes bien-

-Yo no necesito de un guardaespaldas para que me vigile-

-Oye estuvieron a punto de violarte! yo solo me preocupo por ti, asi que se agradecido Dei-chan!-

-No me digas Dei-chan!-rugio Deidara muy exagerado.

-No me discutas, y empieza a mover la patas si es que no quieres llegar a tu casa en medio de la tormenta!-declaro Itachi ya alejandose.

-Pero quien se a creido este idiota arrogante!-penso Deidara muy molesto de que le estuviera dando ordenes.

-Dei-chan, apurate-llamo Itachi.

-QUE NO ME DIGAS DEI-CHAN, NO SOY UNA CHICA!-

-Pero eres un doncel-respondio Itachi guiñandole el ojo, sacando la lengua.

-Grrr...-gruño a regañadientes siguiendo al lobo negro.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	4. Capitulo IV

_**Ya hemos llegado al final de esta increible historia**_

* * *

 **Capitulo IV**

Llevaban alrededor de media hora caminando por la mullida maleza, la nieve crujia bajo sus zarpas con las garras echadas hacia afuera amortiguando la velocidad de sus pisadas, dejando a atras un casi exiguo rastro.

La tormente arrecio con mas dencidad.

El helado viento y la fuerte ventisca crepitaban entre las ramas y matorrales del bosque.

-Estas seguro que este es el camino a tu casa?!-resollo Itachi casi cubierto del sutil manto blanco de la nieve.

-Ya te dije que si!-dijo Deidara exasperado pero en el fondo de su ser, no sabia en donde diablos estaban.

-Dei-chan, no quiero ser negativo...pero creo que estamos perdidos-

-Itachi no lo estamos, se perfectamente por donde vamos-

-Llevas media hora diciendo lo mimso, Dei-chan es evidente que nos perdimos-

-Tsk...-bufo Deidara sin querer aceptarlo.

En eso vio la rama quebrada de un tronco, reconociendolo de inmediato era el mismo arbol viejo que habia escalado de niño trapando hasta esa misma rama, que no aguanto su peso terminando por romperse.

-Itachi!-llamo muy animado.

-Hai?!-

-Ese arbol lo reconozco, ya estamos cerca-señalo emocionado comenzando a correr.

Al verlo alejarse Itachi se apuro en darle alcanze.

Deidara corria lo mas rapido que la nieve le permitia, estaba muy feliz de saber que estaban ya muy cerca de la casa de su familia.

Diviso al frente la figura oscura de una casa, aumento mas la velocidad en correr deseando ya llegar.

El ojiaxul vio que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, supo que todos ya se encontraban pasidamente dormidos.

-Uuff!, por poco y no te alcanzo-dijo Itachi acercandose-si que corres rapido Dei-chan!-

-Por lo visto no nos quedara mas remedio que ir al granero-

-Y por que mejor no entramos a la casa-

-Aver! por si no lo haz notado las luces de la casa no estan encendidas, eso quiere decir que todos adentro ya estan dorminos y la sincera verdad no quiero causarles molestias mientras durmen-

-Buen punto!-

-Asi que no habiendo de otra, pasaremos la noche en el granero-inquirio caminando.

-En verdad eres un doncel de buen corazon!-señalo Itachi sonriendo.

-No digas tonterias y empieza a mover las patas que la tormenta se esta elevando mas-

-Ok, Dei-chan-respondio sin dejar de sonreir siguiendolo.

Ambos se dirigieron al granero.

Con su pata Deidara abrio la puerta para entrar y ponerse asalvo de la tormenta.

-Por fin en casa-declaro Deidara sacudiendose la nieve.

Itachi hizo lo mismo que el.

-Buscare ropa y unas mantas para que podamos dormir-inquirio subiendo las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba del granero-si quieres puedes descansar en la paja, no tardare mucho!-

El lobo negro observo curioso el lugar, yendo hasta la paja acostandose en ella en espera de que el rubio regresara.

A los pocos minutos Deidara ya en otra vez en su forma humana, bajo las escaleras trayendo puesto un sueter anaranjado y un mezclilla desgastado, y en las manos cargaba otra ropa y las mantas.

-Como no se cual es tu taya, solo encontro este conjunto que hace much...-el ojizul se quedo mudo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sobre la paja yacia un chico pelinegro y ojos onix completamente desnudo.

-Y bien?, pudiste encontrar ropa para mi?, oh te gusta lo que vez-señalo Itachi picaramente riendo de lado.

Deidara sacudio la cabeza al darse cuenta de que habia esta observando el bien y proporsionado cuerpo del moreno.

-Aqu...aqui...aqui tienes fue la u-unica ropa que encontre...para ti-dijo con la cara roja sumamente avergonzado.

-Arigato, Dei-chan-agradecio tomando la ropa.

La ropa consistia en un sueter negro de cuello alto y un pantalon tambien negro.

El pelirrubio que hipnotizado ante la hermosa imagen del pelinegro.

-Demonios! en verdad es un tipo tremendamente guapo-se dijo con la mente sin poder apartar la vista del varon.

-Jeje, Dei-chan se te esta cayendo la baba-rio con malicia notando que el doncel no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Eh!, que?-se paso la mano por la boca.

-Jajajajaja! caiste, ajajaja-se carcajeo.

Deidara enrojecio de rabia al ver que cayo en una tonta broma.

-Si ya terminaste de reirte de mi...vayamos a dormir de una buena vez-inquirio molesto lanzandole la manta que esquibo muy facil.

El doncel se acosto en la paja acomodandose la manta preparandose para dormir.

Itachi se coloco a su lado haciendo lo mismo que el.

Deidara no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que el moreno, estaba muy cerca de el, asi que se giro dandole la espalda.

El ojionix enarco una ceja, soltando una risilla teniendo algo en mente.

El Uzumaki ya estaba por dormirse, cuando de repente vio como el brazo del pelinegro se posicionaba en su cintura abrazandolo.

Moviendo un poco la cabeza por el rabillo del ojo vio los oscuros ojos de Itachi que lo miraban fijamente.

-Itachi...-susurro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Deidara-

Itachi se puso arriba del rubio sin dejar de verlo en ningun momento, ambos parecian estar en un trance con la respiracion agitada.

Poco a poco el pelinegro se fue hacercando.

Deidara sabia perfectamente como terminaria el asunto se le permitia que lo besara, pero su cuerpo parecia que no respondia y sintio los suaves y carnosos labios de Itachi sobre los suyos.

Era un beso lento y sincero para nada desagradable.

Y sin saber como sucedio, ya se encontraban desnudos, con las mantas solo cubriendoles la cintura a ambos y las pierna del ojiazul de fuera enrolladas en la cadera del moreno.

Se besaban con amor y deseo, con sus manos el ojiazul recorria la ancha espalda del varon.

Mientras que Itachi repartia besos en su cuello.

-Ah...Itachi...Ah-gimio Deidara.

-Dei-chan..ah...ah...eres...muy estrecho-gimio embistiendolo con fuerza.

-Aaaah!-grito Deidara al sentir como Itachi tocaba un punto muy sensible para el alcanzando el orgasmo.

-Feliz navidad, Dei-chan!-dijo recargandose en el pecho del rubio.

-Ah...feliz...Ah...navidad...Itachi-respondio un bajo los efectos del orgasmo.

Antes de quedarse dormido Itachi le dio otro beso pero esta vez cargado de amor.

-Por lo visto...esta navidad no la pasare del todo solo-penso Deidara muy feliz.

En eso algo hizo click en su cabeza.

-Oye, Itachi-llamo moviendolo un poco.

-Mm...que pasa?-pregunto adormilado y cansado.

-Como te apellidas?!-

-Te lo via a decir en el bosque...pero no me dejarte decirtelo-

-Bueno ahora quiero que me lo digas si vamos hacer pareja!-

-Es Uchiha...-

-¿Como?-

-Me apellido Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha-

-QUEEEE?!, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ERES!-

-Hai...mi Ototo es Sasuke quien es el novio de tu hermanito, y Sai es mi primo!-señalo dibujando una inocente sonrisa.

-ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!-exclamo escandalizado.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 ** _Despreocupense que subire Epilogo! :P_**


	5. Epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

Muchos años despues.

Deidara se encontraba decorando el pastel para la fiesta de navidad.

El rubio ahora tenia 35 años de edad, tiempo en el que se habia casado con Itachi y era inmensamente feliz a su lado.

Ahora vivia en la Masion Uchiha despues de averse casado con el moreno.

Estaba muy contento ya que estaban por celebrar la navidad, con su hermano Naruto y su familia como siempre lo hacian desde hace muchos años.

-Dei-chan, ya llegue!-llamo Itachi.

-Bienvenido-dijo llendo a recibirlo.

Itachi le dio un largo y profundo beso que el ojiazul correspondio gustosamente.

El pelinegro ahora con 38 años era el presidente de las Empresas Uchiha's, llevaba muchos años casado con el Uzumaki.

-Por que no se van a un hotel-hablo un joven entrando a la sala.

-Hola hijo, tambien me da gusto verte-inquirio Itachi separandose de su esposo.

-Tsk...Otou-san si tanto deseas cojerte a Otou-chan, hazlo en un hotel-

-Tachy Uchiha! que te he dicho de ese bocavulario tuyo!-reprendio Deidara muy sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Si ambos quieren tener un nuevo bebe...onegai hagan sus cosas en privado!-señalo cruzando los brazos.

-TACHY!-exclamo.

Este era Tachy Uchiha su hijo mayor con tan solo 16 años, era la viva imagen de Itachi con el pelo negro atado a una coleta de caballo, con 2 mechones rubios y heredo los ojos azules de Deidara y las mismas marcas que tenia Itachi en la cara, en conclusion Tachy era un joven muy apuesto y atraia a todas las chicas y donceles de la escuela aunque su actitud era igual que a la de su Tio Sasuke.

-no necesitas gritar Otou-chan...no estoy sordo-dijo Tachy con un dedo en el oido.

-Grrr-gruño Deidara con llamas en los ojos-...por que tenia que sacar el mismo caracter del bastardo de Sasuke-penso.

-Y donde estan tus hermanos?-pregunto Itachi quitandose su abrido.

-Esos renacuajos estan jugando en su habitacion!-dijo Tachy bostesando.

En eso 2 figuras entraron corriendo a la sala lazandose sobre el pelinegro mayor.

-OTOU-SAN!-exclamaron muy alegres.

-Obito...Sarada-dijo Itachi sonriendo abrazando a los menores.

Estos eran Obito y Sarada Uchiha ambos tenian 8 años, tenian el cabello y los ojos onix y la pelinegra era la unicausaba unas gafas rojas, Obito habia heredado la misma personalidad explosiva de Tio Naruto, siempre andaba por todas partes con una radiente sonrisa, en cambio Sarada era otra historia a ella la habian encontrado recien nacida abandonada en el parque, a Deidara casi se le paraba el corazon preguntandose como habian podido abandonar a tan inocente criatura, que no dudaran en adoptarla, Sarada fue  
aceptada rapidamente ya que la menor era una niña encantadora y les soprendia que ella tuviera la misma actitud serena de Itachi que realmente pareciera que fuesen padre he  
hija de sangre.

-Listo para celebrar la navidad?-pregunto Itachi revolviendole los cabellos a Obito.

-Hai!-

-Pues si quieren recibir regalos, mas les vale que se porten bien, y hayan limpiado su cuarto!-señalo Deidara con malicia cruzandose de brazos.

Obito y Sarada paledicieron ante lo dicho por su papi, que salieron corriendo a rayo veloz a su habitacion.

-Jajaja, Deidara si que eres tremendo-rio Itachi.

-Tsk, ni que fuera gran cosa jugar con unos crios!-hablo Tachy serio.

-Mira quien lo dice! el señor brillante que no hace mas que chatear con sus amigos nerds-ataco Deidara riendo.

Tachy hizo un puchero.

Ding Dong.

-Deben ser Naruto y Sasuke-dijo Deidara camiando a la puerta de entrada.

Naruto y Sasuke se habian casada mucho antes de que ellos lo hicieran.

-Ohayo! Nii-chan!-exclamo Naruto al abrirse la puerta.

-Ohayo, Naru-chan que gusto verte mi pequeño hermantino-dijo abrazandolo.

-Nii-chan! ya tengo 27 años, ya no soy un niño para que me digas pequeño-protesto haciendo un puchero.

-Pues no lo acepto, tu siempre seguiras siendo muy pequeño he inocente hermanito-declaro abrazandolo mas fuerte llorando a mares.

-Tu siempre tan dramatico, Primo!-señalo una pelirrubia.

-Ohayo, Samui como haz estado?!-saludo soltando a Naruto.

Ella era Samui Namikaze una chica muy alta de 20 años, cabello rubio que le llegaba al cuello y ojos celestes, poseia unos enormes pechos como la abuela Tsunade, y era la hija de su Tia Ino quien termino casandose con Kiba despues de todo.

-Veo que este año tambien celebraras con nosotros la navidad!-

-Prefiero pasarlo con ustedes que en mi casa...Okaa-san y la Tia Hana siempre estan peleando todo el tiempo-

Desde que su Oba-san si caso con Kiba, se tubo que ir a vivir con los Inuzuka y desde entonces Hana Inuzuka no hacia mas que buscarle pelea a la Tia Ino, simplemente Hana-san no la toleraba y mas por que su Okaa-san adoraba mucho a su Oba-san.

-Bueno no es ninguna molestia que vengas a mi casa Prima, tu siempre seras bienveida!-

-Arigato, Primo-

-Por que no vaz a la sala Tachy esta alli, si quieres ir a saludarlo-

-Ya que-dijo encaminandose a la sala.

-A veces me cuesta creer que ella sea hija de nuestra Oba-san, Nii-chan-inquiro Naruto susurrando.

-Jejeje, pues ya vez asi son las cosas-

-Ohayo! Oji-chan-saludaron al mismo tiempo otras 3 chicas.

-Ohayo!, Nariko, Sasuko y Madana mis lindas Sobrinitas!-señalo Deidara abrazandolas dandoles a las 3 un beso en la frente.

Las trillizas eran las hijas mayores de su hermano Naruto y Sasuke, ya que se tuvieron que casar a tan corta edad por que al bastardo de su cuñado se le ocurrio la idea de embarazar tan rapido a su pobre hermanito, primero estaban Sasuko y Nariko ambas eran pelinegras con tonos azulados y los ojos onix como su padre, luego estaba Madana que nacio con los ojos azules y el pelo rubio como su Otou-chan.

las 3 ya habian cumplido 18 años, tenian la piel palida y para asombro de todos sacaron la misma personalidad seria y orgullosa de su Otou-san, lo peculiar fue que las trillizas se habian dejado crecer el pelo hasta la cintura y se lo peinaron igual que el Tio Madara.

-Veo que ya estan mas grandes y mas hermosas que de costumbre!-

-Hai, hai Oji-chan!-señalo Nariko sin interes.

Sasuko y Madana solo se cruzaron de brazos mostrando esa mirada seria marca Uchiha.

Ha Deidara le cayo un gota de sudor detras de la cabeza.

-En verdad si que son hijas de Sasuke-penso con un tic en la ceja.

-Vaya, ya llegaron las 3 mimadas-señalo Tachy apareciendo.

-Mejor cierra la boca!-inquirio Sasuko taladrandolo con la mirada.

Tachy no dudo en responderlo de igual forma, creando una batalla de miradas matadoras.

-Uchihas tenian que ser-pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos Donceles.

-Niñas ya les he dicho que no deben pelear con su primo-señalo Sasuke apareciendo por la puerta cargando unos regalos.

-El empezo-apunto Sasuko.

-Ella empezo-señalo Tachy.

-No me importa quien haya empezado, el punto es que ustedes son unas señoritas portense como tal...y tu Tachy eres un varon portate como todo un caballero ante unas damas-

-Oye Teme, donde estan Menma y Boruto?-pregunto Naruto.

-Aqui estamos-dijeron unos niños cargando tambien unos regalos.

Ellos eran Menma y Boruto Uchiha de 8 años, ambos gemelos y tambien los hijos menores de Sasuke y Naruto, Menma era el mayor tenia el cabello negro azabache los ojos azules, Boruto era rubio tambien de ojos azules, los 2 eran muy parecidos a su Otou-chan, claro que con la diferencia de que Menma habia heredado las 3 mismas marcas de Naruto y saco un personalidad muy ruda mas bien bastante ruda, por otro lado Boruto solo habia heredados tan solo 2 marcas en las mejillas y era casi igual de explosivo que su Otou-chan.

-Oji-chan!-exclamaron Sarada y Obito haciendo acto de presencia colgandose de las piernas de su Tio Naruto.

-Hola mis pequeños sobrinos-dijo Naruto mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

Boruto se sonrojo hasta las orejas, al ver a su "prima" Sarada.

-Oye hermano mejor cierra la boca...que se te esta cayendo la baba-señalo Menma con burla.

-CALLATE!-espeto Boruto.

-Oh! hola Boruto-saludo Sarada caminando hasta el mis feliz.

-H-H-Hola...Sa...Sarada!-tartamudeo.

-Jejeje a Boruto le gusta Sarada, a Boruto le gusta Sarada-canturreo Menma dando brincos al rededor de su hermano.

-Eso no es verdad!-

-Para que lo niegas primo-inquirio Obito riendo con las manos detras de la cabeza-si es mas que evidente que te gusta mi hermana-

-Jah! y ustedes se burlan de mi cuando tu Menma estas enamorado de la lunatica de Hinata...-

-Oye! con mi chica ni te metas-

-Claro es de suponer que la defiendas, si ella tambien es una salvaje como tu!-

-Grr-gruño Menma molesto.

-Y tu Obito te vez tan patetico al lamentarte por que Rin no te voltea a ver-

Obito bajo la cabeza muy deprimido al acordarse de su amor platonico.

Los mayores estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, ante la pelea de los menores.

-Otra vez estan peleandose?!-inquirio Itachi abrazando a Deidara por detras.

-Hai...a veces hasta se me olvida que son niños en plena juventud!-

-Bueno mejor pasemos a la sala-dijo Naruto-Nii-chan ya terminaste de preparar la comida?-

-Todavia no apenas estoy decorando la tarta-

-Bien yo te ayudare-señalo caminando a la cocina.

-Nosotras te ayudamos Otou-chan!-declararon las trillizas siguiendole.

-Bien niños, vengan a ayudarme a poner los regalos bajo el arbol-dijo Sasuke entrando a la sala.

-Hai!-exclamaron muy felices.

Los 4 infantes se transformaron en pequeños lobitos mesiendo sus colitas de un lado a otro, corriendo rapido a la sala para ayudar al mayor.

-Oye Tachy tu tambien ven a ayudarnos-grito Sasuke.

-Tsk...esta bien-bufo encaminandose a la sala.

-En verdad tenemos una hermosa familia, Itachi-dijo Deidara con orgullo recargando la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Es verdad Dei-chan!-señalo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Itachi...-

-Hai...Dei-chan-

-Te amo-

-Yo tambien te amo!-

Ambos se besaron con todo el amor que sentian uno del otro.

-Definitivamente esta es una navidad de lobos-penso Deidara sin despegar sus labios de los de su amado esposo.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
